


Enough of an Angel

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: A continuation of Crowley and Aziraphale's conversation at the end of episode six. Just a simple little fluff drabble.





	Enough of an Angel

“Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?”

“Temptation accomplished.”

The angel and the demon rose from their park bench with grins on their faces. Armageddon was averted, the world was saved. Their worlds were saved. And they were off to lunch. Everything was right again.

“I believe a table just miraculously opened up at the Ritz,” Aziraphale added with a pep in his voice.

Crowley followed a step behind as they both left the garden, lost in his thoughts. He thought back on the past few days, and about how much everything changed for him. He thought about everything they just went through. He thought about how much the blonde really meant to him.

“Angel,” he called to the blonde when they got to the edge of the garden, “I know how my lot can be, but I didn’t realize what a bunch of dicks you deal with in Heaven.”

Aziraphale let out a soft sigh, “It’s not so bad once you get used to it,” he looked down at his feet.

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Crowley brushed his fingers over the angel’s hair. He wanted to kiss him so badly, more than anything else in the world. He took a moment to study Aziraphale’s face, not that he hadn’t memorized every detail about it already: from the kind eyes and the smile that out shown the sun.

“I guess I’m not much of an angel anymore anyway,” he said with a dismissive chortle as his eyes darted down to the ground.

The demon smiled softly, “We may be on our own side, but you’re still more than enough of an angel to me,” Crowley’s gaze lingered on his angel’s lips for a few moments before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“To the Ritz?”

He started to step ahead of Aziraphale, but the angel didn’t let him take more than a few steps before he grabbed his collar to pull them back together. Without a word, Aziraphale crashed their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss.

Crowley was surprised at first, and completely caught off guard. But he quickly relaxed into Aziraphale’s embrace. Several millennia of emotions from both of them exploded and they wrapped their arms around each other. Each held on to the other as if Armageddon started again and they were about to lose.

Every word that went unsaid between them was spoken right here with a simple kiss. The angel’s lips were warm and sweet and more than Crowley ever imagined them to be. And Crowley’s lips were warm and loving, not that Aziraphale expected any less from his demon.

Both pulled away at the same time, as if it was a perfect dance in perfect synchrony. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before they both giggled softly.

Aziraphale took a half step back, “To the Ritz!” he said with glee as he offered his arm to his demon. Crowley gladly took his arm and together they went forward to the first step to the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
